It's Complicated
by TheOracleEyes
Summary: When Thalia and Nico are both out late one night, will they get along? Or will it become something more than just two friends under a Pine Tree? It's complicated.


**This is basically what happens when Thalia and Nico go to Thalia's tree on the same night. They start to talk, and Thalia starts getting confused by her feelings… which, may or may not be there. For Nico, it's a completely different feeling than confusion. It's… well… complicated. Cute and a**__**bit fluffy but not too much. **

**This is **_**totally **_**changing the subject, but I wanted to tell you guys something! Yesterday I went to Beverly Hills and I went down Rodeo Drive (pronounced, RO-DAY-OH)! I went down Bell Air, Sunset Blvd, and saw **_**Gina Davis**_**! (an actress, for those who don't know) And my dad writes movies… So I get to see celebrities a lot downtown Holly-Wood... I know, nothing to do with the story, but I don't get to tell people that a lot, so… yeah. **

**Thanks for listening to my rambling… I'm just excited.**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thalia's POV

It was around 11:00 at night, and I still couldn't sleep. I almost looked around to see the other girls, but then I remembered, it was just me. I quit the hunters last month. I just wanted to live a normal life, you know? But I forgot how lonely it was to sleep in an empty cabin. I thought about Percy and Nico. They, too, slept by themselves. I quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on my Beatles sweatshirt, before heading outside.

It was chilly. Chillier than usual, since Mr. D kept the weather nice all year. No one else was out, but I still had to be careful of harpies. I took a cleansing breath and scampered up Half-Blood Hill where my tree sat in the corner. I glanced up and thought I saw a human silhouette leaning against the tree. I squinted. Who could be out this late?

I approached the tree quietly and paused before addressing the mystery camper. "Hey," I said.

The person jumped, and then turned. A grin spread across his face when he realized it was me. "Hey," Nico replied.

"What are you doing out here so late?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Was his answer.

"But you didn't." I pointed out, causing him to laugh quietly.

Nico then shrugged. "I dunno… it's nice out here though." He looked up at the tree and out at the lake before looking back to me. "Why are you here?"

"I come up here a lot… usually later than this, early in the morning I suppose."

"Yeah, I come up here a lot too." Said Nico.

"I like to sit by my tree."

"Same."

I nodded then turned, preparing to leave. It wouldn't be the same with someone else here.

"Wait," Nico stopped me. "why are you leaving?"

I shrugged. "You got here first."

Nico shook his head. "No, stay."

I figured I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway, so I sat down next to him.

We were silent for a few minutes, Nico staring straight ahead. After a while, my ADHD kicked in and I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking," Nico answered without looking over.

"About what?"

"Everything… the war… Gaea's stirring… and-" he cut short.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what were you going to say?"

Nico sighed and looked over at me. "Why did you quit the hunters?" he asked. The question surprised me.

"I don't know. I wanted to continue my life, I guess. Not be stuck at a-day-before-sixteen anymore."

"You know, you're the same age as me now," Nico pointed out.

I blinked. "Oh, I didn't even think about it."

"I have." Nico said, so quietly I could barely hear him.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing." He answered. But I was sure I heard him correctly.

I sighed and shook my head, looking down at my bracelet/shield.

After a moment or two, I looked back up to find Nico staring at me. He blushed and cleared his throat and quickly looked away.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously, but he just smiled shyly. Wait a second, Nico –the son of Hades- shy? What's gotten into him?

"Nico, you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Um, y-yeah. Why… why wouldn't I be?" he half-answered/half-stuttered.

"No reason." I said. "You just seem… different."

Nico gave a small smile. "So do you." he stated.

"How so?"

His cheeks colored yet again, and I wondered what was making him so nervous. "Oh, well, I don't know really… maybe it has something to do with not being a hunter anymore."

I thought about that for a minute. "You know, you're right… I feel different."

Nico gave his little smile again. It seemed to be a habit of his. "But you're still the same old Thalia…"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked teasingly.

Nico laughed quietly. "Yeah… it is."

I smiled and looked up at him to find myself staring directly into his dark, sad eyes. Finally, I cleared my throat and he looked away awkwardly.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and tightened the sweatshirt around myself.

"I should probably go." Nico said quietly. He stood up held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up too. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded and leaned my back against the tree.

Nico put his hands in his pockets and started down the hill. I watched him until he was at the bottom, and out of sight. Then I sighed and pulled the hood over my head. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

I remembered looking into his mysterious eyes. The ones that made my troubles disappear if only for a second. The ones that made me question my reasoning for quitting the hunters. And the small, shy smile, that warmed my insides.

I groaned and jogged back to my cabin. Once I was inside, I shut the door tight and didn't even bother taking off my Beatles sweatshirt before burying myself deep in the covers. Wondering why everything had to be so complicated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So, whatdya think? Too mushy? I actually think this is one of the better things I've written. If I get enough reviews, I might continue it… Thanks for reading!**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


End file.
